


Hey you, no you don't have to go.

by NoUmbrella



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUmbrella/pseuds/NoUmbrella
Summary: The one where Eliott wants to leave and Lucas really doesn't want him to.Or - the morning after scene David is keeping hidden in his dungeon of cruelty.





	Hey you, no you don't have to go.

As Eliott opens his eyes slowly, his eyelids still heavy with sleep won’t cooperate. When he manages to fully take a look at the world around him, the brightness of the room hits him hard and he groans, wishing to get back to sleep so he can rest peacefully among darkness. His cheeks brushes against the pillow and he breathes in the smell of Lucas’ shampoo.

Lucas. Last night wasn’t a dream then. The tunnel, the tears, Lucas’ fingers on his face and his words ringing in his ears, breaking through his foggy and disoriented mind… it was all real.

Lucas, who is now sitting on his shins at eye-level, waiting patiently for Eliott to come back to him. The morning sun hits his jaw and kisses his skin the way Eliott would, slow and soft. 

"Hey. You hungry?"

Eliott thinks about hiding a little further into the pillow and disappearing under the safety of the bed covers but decides against it when he hears Lucas’ gentle voice and catches his big blue eyes looking for his. Eliott doesn’t deserve this. This kindness, this warmth… shame floods through him. He sits up, decision already made and braces himself for what he’s about to do.

"I have to go. I need to call my par…"

"Lucille called them already. They know you’re with me."

Lucas doesn’t let them finish. He knows, given the smallest opportunity, that Eliott will rush out of his flat and bury himself under piles of guilt and self-loathing. He stands up before joining Eliott down on the makeshift bed.

"Okay. Still, I shouldn’t be here. I don’t want you to see me like this, you shouldn’t have to deal with me."

Lucas shakes his head in disagreement and bites his bottom lip not to let the words rush out too fast. The last thing he wants is to invalidate Eliott’s feelings by brushing aside the current situation and making it seem any less important.

"Oh Eliott, I don’t care. I want this. I told you, you’re not alone anymore."

Eliott’s body goes taunt and his breath catches in his throat. Love radiates in his sternum but at the same time laced with the ever-present sour taste on his lingering on his tongue, the one he tastes everytime he thinks of how he's denying Lucas something great, greater than him.

"I’m so…"

Lucas presses two fingers against Eliott’s lips to stop him. He can read the apologies, clear as day and dancing into Eliott’s eyes. But Lucas doesn’t need excuses. Lucas needs Eliott, safe and happy in his arms, playing with their interlaced fingers and talking sweet nothings in his ear. He takes the firsr step for himself, needing the reassurance top, and takes Eliott's hand in his. 

"Shh, don’t be sorry about that. Be sorry you lied to me instead."

Eliott’s eyes go round and he tries to detach himself from Lucas’ fingers. He doesn’t have the time. Lucas’ unoccupied hand grabs his neck to keep him still.

"You said you couldn’t sleep with a hot guy in your bed. Am I dreaming or have we been napping like big fat lazy asses this whole time? So which is it? Am I not hot anymore?"

Eliott deflates and his tensed shoulders drop while a charged breath escapes from his mouth. He laughs, airy and wet.

"You, are an idiot."

Lucas’ smile is blinding, full of pride.

"Okay, but only if that means I’m your idiot."

Eliott smiles back at him but remains quiet. The burning fire in his eyes Lucas loves fell in love with is back and it feels like the biggest victory to date in his short life that he, a simple boy, could make such miracle happen. 

"Am I then? Am I your idiot? Can I call you Sir Demaury, owner of the idiot called Lucas Lallemant, hotness to be determined?"

Eliott bursts out laughing and Lucas’ heart sings to its melody. Eliott shakes his head with a fond tilt and raises his left hand to cup Lucas’ cheek, the right one settling above Lucas’ heart. He lets the steady beat guide his own and bring him back to shore after the storm his mind got lost into for the past few days.

He glances at the table behind Lucas and spots a plate, surely destined to him. The thought of food twists his insides so he adverts his eyes and focuses on Lucas again. His fingers wander down and trace Lucas’ sensitive palm. Eliott can see a shiver going up his arm and his lips fighting back a grin from the way he’s tinkling him, and he could choke at the realization that he, too, can bring Lucas joy. 

"Do you have plans for today?" Eliotts asks with a timid voice, still very much afraid of trapping Lucas inside his own flat, forcing him to take care of the mess he is.

Lucas stares at him, suddenly at a loss for words. Is there a manual for this? Is there a guidebook with all the answers on how being there for this boy he loves with every cell carrying blood in his body, on how to be right for him? Lucas’ throat tightens in fear. Eliott is his to protect now, his to care for and shelter.

Maybe there is no right way to be there for the ones you love. Lucas thinks about his mother who he wasn't strong enough to help but who loves him so much even after everything, despite everything. Maybe there is only Lucas, and his capacity to help and love Eliott through whatever life will throw their way. The promise he spoke in the shadows of Eliott’s home ring loud in his mind, showing him the way.

"I have no idea about today. For now though, how about we say hello?"

He closes the distance between their faces very slowly, letting Eliott decide whether he wants this or not. Eliott is free, always, always free. He presses their mouths together with so much tenderness it makes both their body sing, ignite. They share the same air for long, almost endless seconds where anything that isn’t them doesn’t matter. Doesn’t exist.

Eliott breaks the kiss to brush their noses together. This is possibly his favorite thing to do with Lucas, it brings him a rush of comfort he can never explain but always revels in. The feel of Lucas' skin against his warms him up from inside, exactly like when he was small and wrapping himself into a grey blanket and his mom would watch movies late at night when he didn't have to go to school. Lucas is warmth, Lucas is safety. 

"Hey you."

Lucas’ voice is low, barely above a whisper, afraid to break the moment suspended in time they created. Who knows what will happen if their bubble burst and they're forced to come back to Earth? Lucas wants to fly and show Eliott all the stars he ever read about.

Eliott remains silent for a few moments and basks into the wave of peace rushing through him, filling every crack, flooding every dark rift his body and mind try to fight so hard on a daily basis. They stay quiet a little longer. Lucas’ gaze doesn’t waver from Eliott, letting the boy in front of him come and find a new home, full of light and laughter and love, in the circle of his awaiting arms, ready to hold onto him for maybe the rest of their lives.

And when Eliott responds, voice hoarse like sandpaper and wrecked with gratitude, with love, it’s Lucas’ turn to let himself be overwhelmed.

"Hey."

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much.  
Let me know what you think 😃


End file.
